


Summer Heat

by softwolves



Series: Summer Heat [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/pseuds/softwolves
Summary: Summer's in a week and omega Kyungsoo is going to have his first heat with an alpha, Jongin by his side to take care of him. But the thing is, Kyungsoo is immensely embarrassed to tell Jongin about it. Should he really tell Jongin beforehand or just let his boyfriend know by himself when the day comes?





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing** : kaisoo  
>  **Genre** : abo dynamics, omega verse, fluff, smut  
>  **Rating** : NC-17  
>  **Warning** : rimming, knotting, shitty writing  
>  **Word count** : 5.6k  
>  **Author's Note** : Cross-posted from asianfanfics. Happy reading! :)

"Hey baby," greets the dark brown haired male upon seeing his boyfriend walking out of his class. Jongin has been patiently waiting for Kyungsoo outside the class so that they can go home together.

Kyungsoo smiles sweetly as his alpha opens his arms wide for Kyungsoo to crash into his embrace. They have just been together for more than a month but it feels like they have known each other for years. Everything feels natural and Kyungsoo is beyond glad with this newly relationship.

He hugged Jongin tightly and the alpha chuckles when his petite boyfriend sluggishly put his head on his shoulder. They rarely do pda but Jongin loves it when Kyungsoo is being clingy like this. They ignore the annoying voices of their friends howling and telling them to get a room. Some girls even go 'aww' at the sight.

Jongin runs his hand on Kyungsoo's back in a soothing gesture. "Tired?"

"Very." The answer sounds muffled as Kyungsoo buries his head on Jongin's chest.

Jongin smiles. "Let's get you home now so you can rest right away," he says but his hands are still holding the omega.

"Hmm..." Kyungsoo reluctantly pulls away from the tanned boy and holds his hand instead. "Let's."

 

-

 

The room is quiet saved for the occasional sound of pages being flipped slowly. Jongin runs his right hand through Kyungsoo's soft jet black hair while his other hand holding the book.

Kyungsoo is sleeping soundly with his head on his boyfriend's lap and Jongin's soothing hand adds on to the deep sleep he is having.

After a couple of minutes more, Jongin finally lifts his eyes from the book and looks at the surrounding. He looks at his wrist watch, closes his story book and also the dictionary he has used. Gently, he runs his hand in Kyungsoo's locks again before rubbing his palm on the smaller's cheek in an attempt to wake him up.

"Kyungsoo... baby? Wake up," he then massages Kyungsoo's shoulder.  _He must be so tired_ , Jongin thinks. Earlier, Kyungsoo told Jongin to wake him up because he just wanted to take an hour nap and then Kyungsoo will help Jongin to study for his last English test like they had promised. It's almost a week before school ends for this year, anyway. But then after an hour, Jongin tried to wake his boyfriend up but Kyungsoo just barely opened his eyes and groggily sat up on the bed for a few seconds before flopping right back and snuggled closer to Jongin.

And Jongin did not have the heart to wake his sweet Kyungsoo, resulting in him continuing to read the short English novel Kyungsoo has recommended to him.

Truthfully, Kyungsoo has been like this for a few days and it leaves questions and worries for Jongin. For the past few days, Kyungsoo has been sleeping for more than what is necessary, plus he gets tired easily. Jongin had asked if he's okay but Kyungsoo always assured that he's perfectly fine.

The alpha continues massaging Kyungsoo's shoulder, now applying a little pressure. "Kyungsoo, wake up." Upon seeing Kyungsoo finally opening his eyes, Jongin smiles softly. "I'm sorry, baby. It's getting dark and I need to go home."

Hearing this, Kyungsoo immediately sits up straight and rubs his eyes to get rid of the remnants of sleep. He looks at the surrounding of his room, trying to make sense of the world again.

Watching Kyungsoo gets confused after sleeping makes Jongin chuckles. He zips his bag after putting everything inside.

Something clicks in his mind as Kyungsoo watches his boyfriend putting on his school bag over his shoulders. "What time is it now? Oh god, Jongin, I'm so sorry! I should help you with your English!" He exclaims, guilt written all over his face.

"It's almost 7," answered Jongin before sitting on the bed beside Kyungsoo. "It's okay, baby. I figured you really needed that rest. We still have tomorrow."

Kyungsoo sighs. "But still..."

Jongin cups both sides of Kyungsoo's face before leaning in and kisses his boyfriend on the lips. It was short and sweet that still catches Kyungsoo's breathes away. Pulling away, Jongin smiles and pecks Kyungsoo's nose then. "It's really fine, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyungsoo nods solemnly. He ends up watching Jongin walks out of his room and sighs heavily.

 

-

 

As Jongin walks down the stairs, he notices Kyungsoo's mom is preparing dinner in the kitchen. "I guess I'll be going home now, Mrs. Do." He politely informs the woman after stepping inside the kitchen.

"Oh, Jongin-ah. Where is Kyungsoo? And I've hoped you stay for dinner." The middle aged woman says while stirring the chicken stew.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Do, my parents kinda want to take the whole family to eat out today." He guiltily rubs the back of his neck. "Anyway, Kyungsoo's upstairs. I guess he's so tired with school these days. He's been sleeping a lot. I'm worried."

After washing her hands and dries them with a piece of cloth, Mrs. Do looks at Jongin fondly. She's glad Kyungsoo found Jongin, someone who cares and adores her son a lot. But suddenly she looks at Jongin with a thoughtful expression. "Did Kyungsoo tell you anything, Jongin?"

Jongin frowns. "About what?"

Looking at Jongin's confused face, Kyungsoo's mom takes it as a no. "No, nothing." She smiles. "Just asking."

 _Is there something that I should know?_ Jongin wants to ask badly but for some reason he decides not to. "I'll be going, then. Goodbye, Mrs. Do." He bows and walks away.

Kyungsoo's mom just looks at the boy walking away and she sighs.

 

-

 

It's always like this. Whenever his heat is nearing, he gets symptoms like feeling easily exhausted and he will sleep more than usual. It's just how his body naturally copes with the upcoming heat. It is that simple but Kyungsoo does not have the courage to tell Jongin the real reason behind his behavioural changes.

It's not that Kyungsoo is embarrassed of being an omega and having to go through heat, it's the fact that for the first time in his life he is having an alpha boyfriend to take care of him throughout his heat. As sad as it sounds, Kyungsoo has never been in a relationship before. So he is used to taking care of himself through the heat cycle he gets once in a while.

The problem is, they have never slept together. Although Kyungsoo is not innocent (sometimes he guiltly snakes his hand between his legs and touches himself when everything is too overwhelming), sex is a foreign territory for Kyungsoo. The most intimate they ever get with each other is having a really steamy make out session where it involves a little bit of groping and fondling here and there. They always manage to stop before going further because although honestly they feel like they are really meant to be for each other, they like to take things slowly.

Now, if Kyungsoo dives deep enough into his heart, he would say that he is ready to take the next big step in their relationship. But again, there is a downside of being a Do Kyungsoo; he is immensely embarrassed to voice out his readiness to Jongin.

What is he supposed to say? Should he say,  _Jongin, I'm having my heat next week so I'm ready for you to sex me up._

_Gosh why is this so hard?_

 

-

 

The school's cafeteria is loud with the students' bickering and laughing here and there. The line to the food counter is still somewhat long as the recess time just started some time ago.

Somewhere near the last table at the corner, Jongin is just starting to dig in into his lunch, specifically rice with fish soup and some suspicious looking radish kimchi. But it tastes just fine and Jongin is hungry so he does not complain.

As he takes his third spoon of rice, his best friend, Sehun approaches with his own food tray, Baekhyun trotting behind.

The silver haired alpha looks at Jongin, confused as he plops down on his seat. "Where's Kyungsoo?"

Jongin sighs. "Classroom. Sleeping." He takes another spoonful of rice and plops some kimchi into his mouth using chopsticks.

Sehun pokes his own radish kimchi with his chopsticks and lets out an utter disgust expression as he eyes the weird food texture. His disgust expression doubles as he watches Jongin eats the dish heartily. "Gross." Nevertheless, he starts eating too. "What's up with Kyungsoo and sleeping, anyway? Is he not hungry?"

"I don't know. He just said that he's tired and he wanted to sleep." Jongin frowns remembering what happened earlier. He actually wanted to stay with Kyungsoo but then he's so hungry, resulting in Kyungsoo forcing him to go to the cafeteria without him. Jongin had left him with a worried look and Kyungsoo had to reassure him that he's fine.

Baekhyun, who has been quiet and listening, looks at Jongin with an amused expression. "Kyungsoo didn't tell you anything?"

At this, Jongin stops eating, his mouth full of rice and looking like overstuffed dumplings. "What?" He quickly chews the food and swallows them. "Okay, now I'm getting really curious. Is there something that I should know? Something that Kyungsoo should tell me?" Because Kyungsoo's mother had asked the same thing and he keeps thinking about it. "And why are you eating bread for lunch?"

Baekhyun automatically pats his stomach and munches on his raisin bread happily. "Speaking of that, I'm on a diet."

Sehun snorts while Jongin rolls his eyes. This is probably the hundred times of which Baekhyun declares he's on a diet for this year. "Anyway, back to my questions. What is this thing that Kyungsoo should tell me?"

However, Baekhyun just shakes his head and pats Jongin on the back of his head. "Aww... nothing, Jonginnie. Nothing."

Jongin huffs and swats the beta's hand away. Baekhyun could be so annoying sometimes.

Baekhyun just laughs at Jongin. Of course, seeing his friends miserable and annoyed because of him is his favourite pastime. However, he suddenly snaps his fingers, remembering something important. "Oh, anyway, where are you guys going for this summer? Me and my family is going to visit Hawaii!" Exclaims Baekhyun, too excited.

"That sounds great. I'm gonna help my mom at the ramen shop, like usual. So, nowhere," Sehun sighs.

Baekhyun looks at the blonde alpha pitifully. "How about you, Jongin?"

Jongin shrugs. "Gonna stay at my grandparents' at the coast for a while, probably." He answers nonchalantly at first, but stops eating for a second. "I'm thinking of bringing Kyungsoo along."

Hearing that, Baekhyun quirks both his eyebrows. "Did you already talk to him about this?"

Jongin shakes his head.

Baekhyun smiles. "I'm sure he wants to go. Look, I'm gonna check on him." Baekhyun states and gets up with his unfinished bread. He snatches a small carton of melon milk besides Jongin's food tray. "This is for Kyungsoo, right? I'll give it to him." And with that, he walks away, leaving a solemn Jongin and an amused Sehun.

 

-

 

The class is quiet but Baekhyun can hear the sound of the fan whirring in the classroom when he opens the door. He lets out a small smile as he spots his best friend sleeping with his head on the desk. He briskly approaches the other male.

"Kyungsoo," he calls. He repeats a couple of times while his hand rubs on Kyungsoo's back up and down to wake him up. "Kyungsoo, wake up."

The omega stirs. "Mhmm..."

Baekhyun opens the carton of melon milk, puts the straw in it and pushes it nearer to Kyungsoo's mouth. The omega eyes the drink suspiciously. "It's the usual. Jongin's," Baekhyun states.

Hearing that, Kyungsoo willingly opens his mouth and drinks slowly. 'The usual' because Jongin hates any milk with fruit flavours while Kyungsoo is addicted to that kind of drink so Kyungsoo always gets to drink two cartons of them during lunch.

Eyeing his best friend, Baekhyun sits on the chair in front of Kyungsoo's. "You need to tell him, Kyungsoo. This should be a small matter but you make it like it's a big problem."

Kyungsoo groans. He's so done. This is his second time hearing lectures about the way he handles his little problem. A few days ago it was from his mom. "It  _is_ a big problem to me. You know I've never done this with anyone before."

"And that is exactly why you should tell him sooner. Look, in case you need to be reminded, Jongin knows you are an omega and he is very much aware that you will occasionally have to go through heat. But the thing is, he doesn't have the slightest idea of  _when_  you are going to have it. So tell him. It's that simple. Tell him so that he does not feel like a sudden attack on him."

Kyungsoo runs his palm on his face. As much as he hates it, Baekhyun has a point.

"And oh, Jongin told me earlier he wants to bring you to stay at his grandparents for summer."

Kyungsoo gapes. "What?"

At the same time, the bell rings indicating that lunch hour is over.

"Good luck, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun smiles slyly before standing up and walks away to his own class.

 

-

 

The view he is seeing since the start of the journey is breathtaking. There's a movement beside him so Kyungsoo looks to his left where Jongin stirs a little in his sleep, head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo swallows the lump he feels in his throat.

He had agreed to Jongin's idea to stay at his grandparents' at the coast for the summer. He just couldn't say no when his boyfriend had asked with a very hopeful eyes (and the blinding smile and a sweet kiss Kyungsoo got after that were worth it). When they got the green light from Kyungsoo's mom, both of them could not hide the excitement and decided to go there by train, the first Sunday after they were done with school. They had chosen to take the morning train so that they could arrive around lunch time.

Both of them had fall asleep after the first 30 minutes into the trip, tired from all the packing they had to do the night before. Kyungsoo however wakes up an hour after that and has been enjoying the view from their seats.

Despite the excitement, there's something lodging inside his chest. Kyungsoo knows he will forever feel unsettled until he has told Jongin about his upcoming heat. It will happen in another few days. So Kyungsoo has decided to tell Jongin tomorrow.  _Tomorrow_ , he'll tell his alpha.

Jongin stirs again, so Kyungsoo puts his hand on Jongin's, rubbing his thumb soothely to calm the tan male. But the gesture however makes Jongin awake.

The alpha rubs his eyes with his fingers. He looks at his wristwatch. "We'll arrive probably in another 45 minutes." And then searches for the water bottle he had packed for the journey. He swallows down a good half of it. The summer heat sure is getting to him.

Kyungsoo looks at how his boyfriend's adam's apple bobs up and down while drinking. He feels like he's dazed. Kyungsoo snaps out of it however when he realizes Jongin is staring at him too. The smaller man quickly turns his head to look out the window again.

“Kyungsoo, baby… “ Jongin calls.

Kyungsoo looks at him expetantly.

Jongin clears his throat. “Is… Is there something you wanna tell me? Because I feel like there is.”

The smaller gulps. Slowly, he shakes his head. _Tomorrow, can you wait, Jongin. I promise I’ll tell you._

“Okay then.” The alpha nods to himself. He acts nonchalant but Kyungsoo can see he is hurt. Kyungsoo bites his lips again, feeling terribly guilty. After some times, Kyungsoo feels like he has calmed his heart after looking at the scenery again. "The view is so nice," he comments to lighten the mood.

The train past by cities, villages with paddy fields, rivers and also oceans. And they are all breathtakingly beautiful.

Jongin smiles hearing that. "It is. I usually don't like long trips, but going to my grandparents' is worth it though."

The smaller man chuckles. "But you slept half of the trip."

Jongin makes a face. "I was tired. Besides, you slept too."

Kyungsoo chuckles again and coos at his boyfriend's visible pout on his lips. They have a few more minutes before arriving and Kyungsoo can't wait.

 

-

 

Jongin's grandfather has been waiting at the station when they finally arrived. The old man helps them with their luggages and drives them to his home. He still looks so strong despite his old age, Kyungsoo thinks.

Kyungsoo gapes when the car slows down and park in front of a house. "Wow," is all Kyungsoo can say as he steps out of the car. It's a traditional Korean house, with the house parts and rooms built separately with each other. Large, but not so. Summer flowers bloom beautifully surrounding the house.

An old woman in a floral pants comes out from the kitchen. "Oh! You've arrived, my boy!" And she immediately embraces Jongin in her bear hug. Kyungsoo stands awkwardly watching them.

"Grandma, this is-" and just as Jongin wants to introduce his boyfriend, his grandmother cut in.

"Oh my, this must be Kyungsoo!" She exclaims excitedly and gives Kyungsoo her bear hug too. "Ahh, so handsome! Both my boys are so handsome!" The old woman then pinches Kyungsoo's cheeks.

Kyungsoo just chuckles faintly, a blush evident on cheeks as the woman continues to coo at him.

"Grandma, please," Jongin tries to stop her despite he himself smiling so wide, thankful that his grandmother has taken liking to Kyungsoo.

Later, all of them go inside the house at last after much coax from Jongin's grandfather to his wife that they all should take the conversation inside as it is getting hot outside.

 

-

 

The door makes a smooth sliding sound as Jongin opens it. "This is my room, so we'll both stay here. Pretty big, isn't it? When I was little, there were literally toys everywhere in every corner." Jongin smiles, reminding of the fond memory of his childhood.

Kyungsoo snorts. That sounds exactly like what a little Jongin would do. Even now whenever Kyungsoo comes over to his house, Jongin's room is always messy.

Both boys put their bags and luggage at a corner in the room. But then Kyungsoo realizes something. "Wait. We'll both stay here? 'We'?"

Jongin looks at him, confused. "Yeah.  _We._ " He stares at Kyungsoo. "Hmm, unless you want a separate room." He says with a weak voice.

"No! No no! It's fine." Kyungsoo quickly takes Jongin's hand into his, he doesn’t want to huer his alpha’s feelings again. "It's fine by me. It's just that...I'm just...." The omega does not know how to continue his words. Of course he does not mind. It's just that it will become a a big problem for Kyungsoo to handle when his heat comes and Jongin sleeping with him in the same room. He holds Jongin's hand tighter as redness starts coming its way to his cheeks.

Jongin laughs, oblivious of the fact why his boyfriend is suddenly embarrassed. He pulls Kyungsoo into his embrace and circles his hands around the smaller's waist. "Don't worry, Soo. I won't jump on you, I promise." He whispers.

 _But I want you to._  Kyungsoo bites his lower lip as he realizes what he's thinking. God, his hormone is definitely going haywire. In an attempt to brush off his own thinking, he pinches Jongin's torso lightly.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jongin feigns hurt as he rubs on the supposedly pained area. Truthfully, Kyungsoo's pinch just now is as painful as being hit by a marshmallow.

Kyungsoo smirks. "Just because." And he wrestles out of Jongin's embrace and proceeds to arrange their stuff more neatly.

But the alpha suddenly pulls Kyungsoo into his embrace again. Kyungsoo almost shriek. "You won't get away so easily, baby." Jongin stares at his omega's lips, he leans in and-

"Boys! Come out for lunch!"

 

-

 

The sound of cicadas is loud and clear from where they are seated. After an eventful day (after lunch, the boys went for fishing with Jongin's grandfather and Kyungsoo surprisingly caught a good amount of fish that they had for dinner later), all of them sit comfortably on the wooden seat under a peach tree. It is built in the back garden and Jongin's grandparents often use it to relax on after a long day gardening or tending their vegetables.

"You should go to the beach tomorrow morning. Isn't that what you always do? Watching the sun rise?" Asks Jongin's grandfather before he takes another blow of his cigarettes.

Jongin smiles. "Yeah, I should," he answers and then proceeds to take the last slice of peach they have been consuming since they began having conversations there.

The night weather is nice, and Kyungsoo thinks he can hear the sound of the waves crashing by the shore all the way from there. It warms him, just like the sound of Jongin's grandparents telling stories of Jongin's childhood. Really, it's so nice hearing about someone you love but then Kyungsoo is already so, so tired and his eyelids begin drooping and-

Jongin turns to look at his right shoulder, where Kyungsoo has already fallen asleep on.

"He must be so tired. You should bring him inside, Jongin-ah," says Jongin's grandmother, her gaze soft at the sight in front of her.

"I really should. Good night... grandma, grandpa," greets Jongin before he carefully hauls Kyungsoo into his embrace and into their room.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo's eyes slowly open. He looks blearily to the surrounding, noticing the quite unfamiliar room he is in. It is dark but the moonlight illuminates most part of the room. He remembers he is now somewhere away from his home but he is safe within Jongin's arms. He sits up, not being able to fall asleep again. It is not because of the change of the place he usually sleep, but rather something else that makes him all bothered, Kyungsoo realizes later.

After a minute of doing nothing, Kyungsoo finds out that he is sweating. Not too much but it is making him extremely uncomfortable. He takes his phone lying beside him and checks the time. 3.15 am. He tries to move to another position, hoping to get back to sleeping again but that is when he feels that it is soaking wet between his legs. Something clicks in his mind and he lets out a supressed groan. His heat. He's having his heat early this time and it is way too early in the morning.  _Oh god what should he do?_

Kyungsoo looks to his right where Jongin is sleeping soundly beside him without any blanket covering his naked upper body. The omega is suddenly aware that his sensitivity towards his alpha's scent is overwhelming. Jongin smells so so good that Kyungsoo almost throw himself on Jongin. Trying to clear his mind, Kyungsoo covers his whole body with the blanket and quietly moves away from the bed. He almost moan when his pants make contact with his erection while he tries to walk.

 

-

 

Jongin unconsciously reaches out his hand to pull Kyungsoo _closer. Upon grasping for nothing, he slowly opens his eyes and sits up. The other side of the bed is clearly empty. He searches for his phone and realizes it is only 5 in the morning. Where did Kyungsoo go?_  Blinking hard through the darkness of the room, Jongin calls out his boyfriend's name but receives no answer.

 _Maybe he went to the bathroom._  Jongin wants to believe that but admittedly, a large part of his mind says something else and worry begins to invade his mind. He quickly gets up and walks his way to the bathroom.

However, it is dark and empty there. Kyungsoo is not here and Jongin tries to maintain his body posture despite his inside seems to be having a panic attack.  _Relax, Jongin, relax._ Jongin tells himself. Still not wanting to make it like a big deal and wake his grandparents, Jongin decides to continue searching.

He makes big strides to the garden at the back of the house but a particularly soft night breeze stops him. Because all of a sudden he catches a whiff of something very sweet and he almost growl as he quicken his pace, now following the sweet scent.

Jongin stops as his eyes catches something moving on the wooden seat under the peach tree. The scent is awfully strong.  _Kyungsoo._

Jongin runs in small strides, approaching the figure. Kyungsoo is bundled inside the blanket, only his dark hair visible. Slow sobbing is heard.

"Kyungsoo?"

The lump of blanket moves and soon two pairs of big teary eyes is staring back at Jongin. "Jongin?"

The alpha hugs Kyungsoo tightly despite the scent that seems to be invading his all being makes him feels all weird. Makes him feel like he wants to mark something he owns.  He pulls away, now staring into Kyungsoo's eyes. "Why are you here?" He asks softly.

"I...I-" Kyungsoo stutters.

"You're in heat." Jongin helpfully states.

Fresh tears makes it way to run freely down Kyungsoo's cheeks. He sobs hard again.

"Does it hurt?"

Kyungsoo weakly shakes his head. "N..no..."

"Then why are you crying?" Jongin rubs his thumb across Kyungsoo's face.

Despite having difficulty to talk because of the crying, Kyungsoo tries. "B... because... because I'm embarrassed. Because I've never been with someone else through my heat before. You are the first and I don't know how to... to talk to you about it." Kyungsoo tries to stop crying, but ends up sobbing harder than before. "My heat should be in a few days more but it comes early this time... I should tell you sooner, but I just don't know... I just... I don't know."

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into his embrace again. "Oh, Soo... If you're not ready to do it with me, know that it's fine. I'll wait, okay. I'll wait until you are ready because I never want you to do something you don't want to."

Kyungsoo has stopped crying. He pulls away from the hug and cups Jongin's face. "But I want to."

Jongin swallows the lump in his throat. "What?"

"Kim Jongin, I... I love you. And because I love you, I've been thinking hard, over and over again and I think I'm ready. It's just that I didn't know how to talk to you about this." Kyungsoo buries his face on Jongin's chest, face evidently red.

Jongin cups the smaller's face and kisses it softly. Soon, the kisses become heated and he licks the smaller's bottom lip, coaxing the omega to open his mouth and accepts the dominating tongue. Kyungsoo's scent is driving him crazy.

Kyungsoo whimpers when Jongin's mouth make contact with his neck and collarbone. "Jongin.... room. Let's go to our room."

And Jongin wastes no time to carry his omega inside.

 

-

 

"Alpha... J...jongin, please." Kyungsoo desperately trying to lift his hips to create the friction he needs so bad, but Jongin firmly puts his palm on his boyfriend's abdomen, putting him in place.

Taking Kyungsoo's shirt off, again, he showers Kyungsoo's neck with open mouthed kisses, biting here and there, leaving spots of mild red that start blooming into hues of purple and blue. Jongin then trails his kisses down the expanse of his omega's chest, stopping to take a hard nub into between his lips and give it a gentle bite. He is encouraged when he hears Kyungsoo's small whimpers and feels his small hands on the back of his head, lightly pressing for Jongin to do more. He gives kitten licks to the nub and bites again before turning to the other nub to give the same treatment.

Hands exploring, Jongin stops at the waistband of Kyungsoo's pants. Slowly, he snakes his palm beneath the clothing material, feeling his lover's bare buttocks.

Kyungsoo moans when he feels Jongin's finger touching his cleft, and later grazing at his slick entrance. He lifts his bottom to ease Jongin to take off his pants along with his boxer. Lying there bare for his lover, Kyungsoo wants to cry again. But not because of he's embarrassed, but because  _this is it._ It is finally happening, to show his most intimate part, his secret, his all for the person he loves the most.

Having taking off his own clothes, Jongin hovers over Kyungsoo, staring into his eyes again. "You're beautiful and so, so perfect." And he kisses the omega,  _his omega_  languidly to savor the sweetness of his lover for the nth times. Carefully, he flips Kyungsoo on all four. "Stay still," he commands before licking a big fat stripe off the omega's thigh, his tongue feels like it wants to explode with how addicting Kyungsoo's juice is.

"Jonginnnnn...." the omega moans his lover's name as he feels something wet between his cleft and then breaching his entrance. Everything is so overwhelming that Kyungsoo's arms gives out and he opts to bury his head in his hands.

Jongin continues to suck at the clear juice of his omega that seems to be overflowing from the puffy entrance because  _damn_ , he can never get enough of the taste. Licking one last time, Jongin slowly puts a finger inside and begins preparing Kyungsoo.

At two fingers, the shorter grits his teeth and he whimpers as Jongin puts another finger. Jongin scatters kisses on his omega's spine to calm him.

"Jongin, I'm ready.  _Please...._ " Kyungsoo whispers.

Pulling out his fingers, the alpha carefully lays his omega onto his back. Kyungsoo then willingly spreads his legs apart for Jongin to fit there. The tanned male takes one of Kyungsoo's leg and positions it on his shoulder.

But suddenly Jongin kisses the smaller's forehead. "Look at me, Kyungsoo. Look at me."

Overwhelmed and head clouded with lust, Kyungsoo struggles to look at his lover in the eyes. Granted what he wanted earlier, Jongin positions his shaft and slowly enters his lover while staring into Kyungsoo's eyes. "You're doing good, baby. Very good," he whispers. He rubs his thumb to massage Kyungsoo's abdomen, trying to get his omega to relax.

As soon as his shaft is completely buried, Jongin kisses Kyungsoo hard, both moans into each other's mouths. Kyungsoo is so warm inside and Jongin is almost knocked out of breath.

Kyungsoo grips Jongin's shoulder, reveling in the feeling of being penetrated for the first time. It hurts a little, but Jongin feels amazing inside him. He feels so full and complete, he wonders if this is a dream after all.

But Jongin proves that it is not a dream by kissing his lips sweetly again. "You can move," he tells.

The thrusts are slow and deep. And this is how both of them have been imagining all the time. It is perfect, with how their skin so contrast with each other, but mix and fit so well.

"Soo, baby... I love you. I love you so much so please tell me about important things like this or something is bothering you or just anything so that I can take care of you," Jongin rasps. Kyungsoo nods. "I love you too, Jongin.." Braving his hands on both sides of Kyungsoo's head, Jongin starts giving harsh thrusts. He pushes his hips skillfully, determined to pleasure his omega.

Kyungsoo moans the loudest when Jongin's blunt shaft touches that one spot inside him that makes him feels like heaven. Again and again, Jongin hits that sweet spot and Kyungsoo kisses Jongin hard to muffle the moans and screams. Soon, Kyungsoo can feel Jongin's knot forming. It touches at the right place inside Kyungsoo and his body curves off the bed as he silently rides his orgasm.

Jongin feels the omega tightening around him and he groans, the thrusts become short and soon the alpha releases ropes of white deep inside his omega. Kyungsoo sobs at the feeling of his lover's warm cum filling him to the brim.

The knot will take some time to return to normal so both of them lies in each other's arms quietly. Jongin peppers soft kisses on Kyungsoo's face and necks. The omega hums and bask in the affection of his alpha.

 

-

 

"Wild night, huh boys?" Teases the old man as he reads the morning newspaper with his unlit cigarette between his lips.

Jongin and Kyungsoo almost stumbles into the kitchen for breakfast as they hear what Jongin's grandfather just uttered. The boys have already woke up late because of their previous activity during the night and after they have taken bath, they spent some time kissing and cuddling, only reluctantly stopping when they heard Jongin’s grandmother calling them for breakfast.

Both of them looks at each other with blush formed on their faces. "Wh...what are you talking about, grandpa?" Jongin plays innocent although his voice says otherwise.

"You didn't watch the sun rise like usual this morning," claims Jongin's grandmother who is scooping rice into bowls.

Jongin panics. Kyungsoo beside him stays quiet, but he sits very close to Jongin, his heat is making him craves every kind of contacts with his alpha. "Ahh, that...umm I overslept, tired... yeah." Jongin rubs at his neck awkwardly.

As soon as they are all seated at the table, they begin to enjoy their breakfast. Suddenly Jongin's grandmother pushes a bowl of what looks like a medicinal herb soup towards Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ah, here... drink this. It soothes the uneasiness and pain."

Now it's Kyungsoo's turn to awkwardly look at the old woman. Confusion written all over his face. "Wh...what?"

Jongin's grandmother looks at the omega. "I know," she says and proceeds to pat the omega's buttocks tenderly.

Blood rushes to Kyungsoo's face. Jongin besides him plants his face on the dining table.  _Well, it's gonna be a very long and interesting summer._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
